


Tongue and Cheek

by BoredArse



Category: Persona 5
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredArse/pseuds/BoredArse
Summary: With Goro knowing the identity of the Phantom Theives he offers to strike up a deal with them, only one of them requires him and their leader to meet alone.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Tongue and Cheek

Leblanc was often pretty quiet during the day but Ren never really realized how silent it could be until now, Sojiro had gone home and Morgana was staying over with Futaba leaving him sitting at the counter watching whatever midnight channel the café could pick up stewing in his own thoughts as to when he’d show up, after all it was all part of his demands.

‘I would like to speak with your leader, alone.’

Goro had figured out that Ren and his friends were the Phantom Thieves and even had the photos of them leaving Okumura’s palace, with Okumura’s death being placed on the group Goro had enough to convict them all. But Goro knew they weren’t the killers, he’d claimed to have seen the black masked figure and had even awakened his persona and he wanted to find the truth.

‘I only want him to know about the final part of our deal, you have my word I won’t bring him any harm.’

The gang already distrusted him but if they said no he’s hand everything into the police, even if this request was a trap it didn’t seem like they had much of a choice, Ren had to meet Goro alone to finish the deal.

‘The attic at Café Leblanc? So that’s where you wish to finish the deal? Very well, I’ll come over tonight.’

Ren looked over to the clock seeing it was well past midnight, despite being surrounded by coffee he was finding it harder to stay up and since he was already in his PJs he could just climb into bed and just hope Goro changed his mind. 

But his sleepy thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of tapping at the door and looking to the door he saw the detective standing on the other side tapping the window with a gloved hand. He sat there for a little bit just wanting to leave him standing there tapping away until he finally left but since he was doing this for his team he soon opened the door.

“I apologise for being so late, I had to be certain there was no chance of our meeting being interrupted.” Goro spoke in that rather calming demeanour he always seemed to have, walking into the café and looking around. “Hmm, this place is always so peaceful that you’d forget if it’s night or day.” He turned around looking at Ren with a smile as he asked, “Aren’t you going to offer me some coffee?”

“Are we going to be up all night?” Ren questioned with a somewhat teasing tone, something just to slightly ease how tense he felt.

“Oh, I don’t really intend to be active all night of course, just a little joke.” Goro responded chuckling behind his glove. “Shall we then?” Goro turned and made he was towards the stairs with Ren following. It was then he’d noticed that along with that silver suitcase Goro was also carrying a paper bag, it’s context covered with a cloth so a certain thief’s prying eyes couldn’t peer inside. 

Ren couldn’t shake off how unnerving this felt, the two had talked on occasion before but this felt different, the detective had him and his friends wrapped around his finger and yet he still seemed to act as if this was just another encounter, all Ren could do was wonder what Goro was up to.

“So this is where you’re living?” Goro sounded a little surprised in his tone as he examined the surroundings before setting his belongings onto the sofa. “I must say, it’s rather quaint.”

“The deal then?” Ren leaned against the wall trying to keep himself awake as Goro seemed to be taking his time.

“My you’re just getting to the point aren’t you? Although I suppose it is rather late.” Goro unbuttoned leaving Ren to wonder how long this deal was expected to take. “Very well, I’ll explain.” He folded the coat up neatly and placed it onto the sofa before he turned to look at the Phantom Thief. “Have you heard of rimming?”

Ren pulled himself from the wall puzzled by Goro’s question since it wasn’t something he’d heard of. Rimming? That sounded rather strange compared to the rest of Goro’s vocabulary.

“Well Rimming is actually an oral stimulation of another person’s anus, most commonly through licking it.” Goro seemed so casual in his explanation, slowly moving closer to Ren as he continued. “It’s mostly a sexual act but it can also be used as an act of dominance, having your partner complete the task before they can be rewarded.” Even though his tone hadn’t changed the words that came out continued to shock Ren the more Goro went on. “That is the final part of my deal Ren, for you to perform the act on me.”

“You mean I have to…” Ren paused baffled by everything he heard, it didn’t sound like the type of thing Goro would have such knowledge on let alone want performed on him.

“I assure you, I’m completely clean down there.” Goro took another step closer making Ren feel like he was being backed into a corner. “No hair and an extensive wash has made sure of that.” 

“That’s not the point!” Ren blurted out. “Why do you want this Goro? Isn’t this a little too extreme even for you?” This sudden burst from the usually quiet one seemed to spark a change in Goro.

“I’ll be honest with you Ren, ever since the Phantom Thieves became the big news story and interfering with my life I’ve wanted to apprehend their leader and humiliate them.” The way he glared was like he was throwing darted towards the scruffy haired individual, only for them to quickly go back to a much pleasant look, like seeing an old friend again. “But when I found out it was you I was actually a little relived, after all I think we’ve both shared quite a connection in the past few months.”

There was no denying that the two of them had been meeting up occasionally, Ren found the playful rivalry to be fun and he didn’t doubt there was some form of fondness to the detective despite the circumstances, but this was still a pretty big leap even for him. But then there was the fact this was part of the deal and if he didn’t do it then he and his friends could be arrested, maybe they’d understand if he didn’t yet he’s still they’re leader, wouldn’t he just let them down?

The feeling of a gloved hand caressing his cheek and tilting his head back to look at that sweet smile on Goro’s face pulled Ren out of his thoughts, something about it made him tense up with his head feeling much warmer than before.

“I promise no one will know unless you want them to.” Goro whispered in a soothing tone, face inching closer until it was the only thing Ren could see. “And along with our deal, I’ll even give you a little reward.” 

“Alright.” The only word Ren could muster up, a mixture of emotions coming from his tone.

“Good boy.” Goro leaned in and planted his lips upon a surprised Ren, immediately forcing his tongue in the mouth and entangling the two together. Back against the wall Ren could only stand there letting his tongue be played with until the detective pulled away. “Yes, that’ll do nicely.” Goro whispered pulling away from Ren. “Now then, take off your clothes and let’s get you prepared by the bed.”

Ren wanted to ask why he even had to be naked to lick someone’s butthole but his rattled mind couldn’t get the words to his lips, though could he even really refuse at this point? He stripped himself naked and walked over to his bed eyes never leaving Goro, hands deep into the paper bag before emerging with a few bundled of black rope that Ren immediately knew of the intention.

Goro through the first rope around the back of Ren’s neck and tied several small knots starting above the chest and ending just above the pelvis, as the rope weaved through the gaps Ren could feel it’s soft touch compress his now quivering body. His arms were forced behind his back and what rope was left was wrapped around tightly before each end was weaved into a sturdy knot that no matter how much Ren pulled he couldn’t break. The next batch was wrapped just about the knees and in-between the legs before the same style was repeated just above the ankles leaving Ren having to balance, feeling some agony of his balls being nestling between his bound thighs.

With only a light shove he toppled back onto the bed, letting out a sudden grunt as his chest thrusted upward and back arched due to his arms, he wriggled a little trying to find a more comfortable position only to only to feel a strange sensation when the rope rubbed against his skin, he couldn’t hold back the blush rising on his cheeks and even the shaft firming up just a bit.

Giving up on getting more comfortable he looked over to the detective who slowly undressed himself and neatly placed each bit of clothing on the sofa with the only exception being his gloves, by the time the boxers slipped off Ren saw the fully erect penis bounce a little as Goro gave a little moan of pleasure.

“Finally, it was suffocating in there.” Goro chuckled making he was to the bed to look down at his captive, rubbing the head of his penis with gloved fingers in anticipation for what he was about to experience.

In the brief calm Ren could only stare at his dominate partner looming over him with a grin, he wondered about how he got into this situation in the first place. Had he’d actually passed out on the café counter and this was all just a strange wet dream he was having, though this all felt too real to be a dream. Maybe this was all an act and Goro would now end up

Before he could even speak Ren was looking up at Goro’s small butthole lowering down slowly until his lips were pressing it and his face sandwiched between two soft cheeks. 

“You better start licking thief.” Goro spoke in a rather soft yet demanding voice.

Ren thought that he’d gotten this far, might as well go all in. He ran his tongue from one end to the other slowly, getting every crease and nook his tongue could slaver sending a tingle though Goro’s very being. Feeling the weight lift slightly off him Ren could move his tongue around easily, starting with a few little brushes with the tip before a circling motion around the hole. The more he played around the louder Goro’s moans seem to get, it was actually exhilarating to hear such soft begs for pleasure that Ren thrusted his pelvis, stiffening his cock until fully erected.

“You little thief, you’re too good at this.” Goro clutched onto the sheets, shivering with each stimulating brush trying to hold on as long as he could before lowering himself back down and swayed his butt and thrusting his dick into the air. He bit his lower lip when the tongue flickered about the hole, twitching a little when it faintly pushed itself down onto it.

The sense of power he felt just sitting on top of Ren’s face making him lick his anus was even more pleasing when he looked down to see Ren’s cock twitch, he had gotten him perfectly where he wanted him.

With the hole lubed up Ren touched it with the tip of his tongue before he pushed it hard inside, the sudden feeling caused Goro to shoot up with a gasp before lowering himself back down. The tongue was working its magic, bringing him closer to the edge and his legs trembled, trying hard to keep him from stumbling over.

“I’m gonna.” Goro moaned before one surprise lick pleasured him to his breaking point. He threw his head back as he shot a stream far enough to splatter onto his chest, a few more streams landed on his stomach before the rest dribbled down the shaft. Nearly breathless he pulled himself off Ren and sat at the bedside, letting the warm sticky substance smear it’s down his body.

Still bound and struggling slightly Ren just looked up to the ceiling as he listened to the pleasured detective catch his breath. In some weird way he too was pretty pleased with what he’d done, chuckled faintly when Goro turned to look back to him.

“Alright, I did my part of the deal, so now you-“ Before Ren could finish gloating he suddenly felt Goro forcing his mouth open and shove one of his glove rolled into a ball deep into his jaw, nearly gagging when he felt one of the fingers brush up against the back of his throat. Before he could spit it out his mouth was closed and sealed with a strong layer of tape that covered it completely.

“Now I’ll reward you.” Goro grinned, turning Ren to his side leaving him unaware of what was happening.

He heard the crumpling of the paper bag before Goro tossed something in front of his face, it looked to be one of those ‘magic wand’ vibrators that he surprisingly seen around stores. He heard a pumping sound from behind, then felt one of his butt cheeks being lifted up before the shocking feeling of cold, smooth metal plunge itself into his own butthole caused him to yelp under his gag. He was turned back onto his back caused the plug to sink deeper into him whist all he could do was wriggle. Goro grabbed the vibrator and with the round head smeared the lube he set it to short vibrating bursts one after another that would press against the head of Ren’s cock.

Ren jolted as the feeling, he let out a muffled moan thrusting up only to press his shaft even more against the wand, when he slumped back down onto the bed he could feel the plug dip deeper in again driving his body and mind wild. With the wand moving all around his cock and even balls he twitched a little, losing himself in a ecstasy of sexual desire.

He could barely hear Goro talking about ideas he’d like to have like one of Ren dressing up in erotic female clothing, including panties and stockings to boot or another idea of including as Goro put it “that blond moron” into their little sexual play.

Eventually He couldn’t hold back, with the wand found a pleasure spot Ren’s load bust though and covered his roped up body, the first shot even going as far as his cheek. Exhausted he slumped back down on the soft bed, giving a few little moans under the tape whist Goro rubbed his gloved hand around the lines of semen, smearing it all over Ren’s body.

With the most pleased smile on his face Goro turned Ren to his side again and pulled off the tape, letting him force the glove out of his mouth with the tongue. They laid quietly reflecting on their experience, Goro spooning the bound thief as he ran his hand though the scruffy hair and rubbing his dick between those firm butt cheeks.

“I assume we’ll be doing this again sometime?” Goro asked, only getting a faint nod from the dozing off male. He smiled leaning his face until his lips were by the ear so he could whisper. “Good, because you’re my little thief.”


End file.
